MariChat Moments (Finished)
by LadyNoir FanFiction Reader
Summary: Marinette loves being Ladybug. She loves her friends as well and in particular, Adrien. But a certain cat comes in between. Read how Marinette and Chat Noir take care of their civilian lives and the superhero lives along with meeting each other every night.
1. Chapter 1 - Hello Kitty

**Hi Guys, I'm new here and as many Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir fans, I'm also a big fan. But specifically, I am a MariChat fan. I am only 13 years, so if I don't make any sense in a sentence or have grammar and spelling mistakes then I am sorry. You can correct in the reviews. I would love to see the reviews so fill me up.**

Chapter 1

It was a long day. Fighting akumas and being a teenager. Of course she had to hang out with her best friend, Alya. But with her best friend being a fangirl, It was really hard. Seeing the love of her life everyday and stuttering nonsense in front of him can be hard as well. Marinette laid in bed while Tikki ate another cookie.

"Marinette, don't you have homework to complete?" Tikki pointed out.

"Huh? Homework, oh I completely forgot!" said Marinette.

She jumped up from her bed and sat down in her chair. She turned on the computer.

"Adrien!" sighed Marinette.

Then she heard a thump on her roof. To make her privacy worse, a familiar kitty came by.

"Hello, princess!"

Marinette turned off her computer as fast as she can. "Hey, Chat, Haven't seen you in a while..."

"Too many akumas!" sighed Chat. "Is that chemistry homework?" he asked.

"Yup, it's the formulas of the periodic table, How am I meant to know what the hell 'K' is?" screamed Marinette.

"Potassium!" chuckled Chat as he thought; Marinette is a lot different from how she is around the other me. I wonder why - I hope she doesn't hate the Adrien me!

"CHAT! Where are you lost? I've been calling you for so long!" screamed Marinette

"Sorry Princess, anyway I have come here for a particular reason..."

"and that is?" asked Marinette

"I'm in love with Ladybug but as far as I know, she'll never like a person like me" sighed Chat.

Marinette could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She never knew that Chat had a crush on her. She only thought he flirted with her as a joke. She doesn't like Chat the same way because she likes Adrien. There has to be some way she could say that to him without hurting his feelings. But not at the moment.

"You have a crush on... L-ladybug?" stuttered Marinette

"Y-yes, Marinette. But why are you stuttering? There's no way you could possibly have a crush on me, is there? I could say, I am the CAT-ch!" joked Chat.

"N-no, why would I have a crush on you? Besides I have a crush on someone else." said Marinette.

"May I know who that is?" asked Chat.

Marinette blushed. "It is..."

 **I caught you there, didn't I? Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's my job! Hehe. Anyway, sorry, I know this chapter is quite short and boring but it will get better as you go. I don't know the next time I will update because I have lots to do (by that I mean Homework) so stay tuned. Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkwardness

**Hello I had some time today to post so here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. It should be better than yesterday's one. Forgive me for any mistakes. Please do review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show**

 **Chapter 2 - Awkwardness**

 **Normal POV**

Marinette was still in her room with Chat Noir. Chat was waiting for her answer.

"He's a boy in my class - he sits in front of me." said Marinette

Her cheeks felt red and she could hear her heart beating really fast. But her's wasn't the only one which was beating. Chat looked at her, wide-eyed, and hoped it would be someone else like Nino.

Slowly he asked, "Ww-what's his name?"

"Adrien..." she replied.

Chat didn't know what to say. He was shocked by her words.

 **Adrien/Chat POV**

That's why she never spoke to me properly. That's why her cheeks go pink when she sees me. But I can't...I can't break her heart. She's my friend. I love Ladybug. How do I tell Marinette that my heart belongs to someone else.

 **Marinette POV**

I wonder what Chat must be thinking. He looks distracted. I wonder if he knows I'm Ladybug and he got heartbroken by my words. No, he can't know, can he? I tried calling out to him but he said nothing. Why isn't he saying anything. It's scaring me. Please Chat, say something! Then alas he spoke.

"Princess, I got to go."

Already, but he just came. There's got to be a reason behind this.

"Why?" I asked.

"My Miraculous is running out" He replied

Lie. He lied to me. I knew it didn't because it didn't beep. I have one of my own. There was definitely something wrong with Chat. He looked worried right after I told him that I had a crush on Adrien. No it can't be. He didn't fall in love with me, the Marinette me? But before I could say anything, he left.

"WAIT!" I shouted. But he went.

That's when I heard Tikki's voice, "Marinette, I don't think you should worry about this at the moment, you still have homework to complete."

So I finished my homework and went to sleep. But I didn't sleep. I just couldn't forget about Chat's reaction.

 **Adrien POV**

I de-transformed and sat on my bed. How did I not realise it before? Marinette must think I'm a dork for running away like that. I could hear Plagg moaning about wanting some cheese but I ignored it.

"Oh come on, Adrien, don't be upset, just go to sleep but before that GIVE ME SOME CAMEMBERT!" shouted Plagg.

So I gave Plagg some cheese and went to sleep. Deep Sleep.

 **Normal POV**

The next morning, Alya, Nino and Adrien were sitting in their seats. Alya and Nino looked at Marinette's seat and wondered she was. But that wasn't their only concern. Adrien's face looked like he was going to scream. Both of them knew Adrien's expression and Marinette's absence were linked. Then the door slowly opened. It was Marinette. But she didn't look herself. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she was going to pass out. All night she thought about the situation with her and Chat Noir. She regretted telling him. Adrien looked at her and knew why she was like this. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino looked at her wide-eyed.

"M-marinette?" said Alya

"Y-yeah?" said Marinette

"What happened?" she asked

"I.. I had a nightmare." Marinette replied.

Miss Bustier came in.

"Alright, class, today we are going to put you in groups of fours - Firstly, Chloe, Sabrina, Kim and Max. Then Juleka, Ivan, Rose and Mylene. Lastly, Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien. Alright the project is you have to design your own version of Ladybug and Chat Noir's costumes."

Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien got together. Marinette wondered why Adrien wasn't talking to her. Every Adrien looked at Marinette and kept on thinking about the words she said that night. The bell rang and they all had break time.

Adrien went up to Marinette.

"Marinette, I need to speak to you about something,"

"Y-yes, Adrien?" said Marinette

 **Yes I know I'm evil but that's all I could give, people are coming round so I have to clean my room. Wait for the next chapter. Cliffhanger. Follow and review please. Hope you liked this chapter (even though it's short and boring again). Can't wait to write the next chapter, give me ideas for the next chapter in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Get Along

**\- Thank you for your review on my Story, it was very helpful.** **Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

Thud! Marinette heard someone scream.

"I got to go, Adrien!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, it's important!" Adrien cried out.

"Come by the bakery this evening!" she said.

She ran to the ladies bathroom and checked if anyone was there. All clear.

"Phew, that was close." Tikki said as she came out of Marinette's purse.

"Yeah, but now there's something else to worry about, TIKKI TRANSFORM ME!"

"Little late, aren't you, m'lady?" said Chat Noir.

"Girl Problems, you won't understand!" she replied. "Chat, look out!"

A huge ball was coming their way, Chat moved away and as the ball hit the wall ( _that rhymed_ ) it splatted into paint.

"I am the Paint Baller!" shouted the new akumatised villain.

"and I am Chat Noir!" laughed Chat.

He could see Ladybug face palming. They both got up and started fighting.

"I think I know where the akuma is, it's in the paint gun!" shouted Ladybug.

"Alright, I will distract the painter-guy and you go use your lucky charm!" said Chat.

"LUCKY CHARM!" screamed Ladybug and in her hand was a water bottle. She scanned through the room and saw the Paint Baller had wires inside of him to replace the paint. When she got the chance, she poured all the water on the guy and he started to get electrified. With a piece of wood, she took the gun and broke it. She cleansed the akuma and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYYBUG!".

"Got to go, Kitty, Miraculous is running out." said Ladybug

"Au Revoir!" shouted Chat.

She ran into her room and transformed. Then she heard a knock on her trap door. Hopefully, Chat didn't follow her home, did he? No it was Adrien.

"Oh, Adrien, Hi!" she said.

"Hey, Marinette!" said Adrien.

"So, what was the important thing you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked. She was happy that she was able to say it without hesitating.

"Uh, actually, I spoke to miss, these costumes are meant to be in 'School Dance' form. We have to wear it to the school dance also Nino and Alya said they would make a Ladybug suit and dress. They told us to make a Chat Noir suit and dress." He looked like he was going to die out of breath.

"W-we are going to the school dance together?" she said

"Yes, I mean if you don't mind..." he said

Things got a little awkward and there was silence. Then Adrien broke the silence.

"Um... also I thought while making these costumes, we could get to know each other because I don't know a lot about you." said Adrien.

"Uh Y-yeah, do you want to um, get started?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

They both started chatting and had lots of fun. Adrien saw a side of Marinette he never saw before. Then they finished. Adrien's suit had a green shirt with dark green buttons going down the middle. He had a black coat over it and had a slightly darker green tie. He had a blazer that had two tails (not the cat-type of tail) coming down from it. He had tight trousers and lastly to add a bit cat touch into it he had clip on cat ears. Marinette dress had a green silk in the inside (and it was frilly on the bottom) and it had a black lace over it with black lace sleeves. She had two bells stuck on each side of the collar part. She had black see through tights to go along with it. She had gloves that had only covered her palms (no finger on it) and she had a cat ear headband.

Both their costumes looked amazing and they were proud of it!

"Wow, these look awesome!" said Adrien.

"Yup, I would have tried it on but I want the surprise on the day!" said Marinette.

Adrien was happy he got to know Marinette and started liking her more (a little bit too much). He tried to imagine Marinette in the dress but also tried not to because he wanted to see how she looked on the day. Marinette, in the meantime, took out her pigtails as she was getting a headache and her bangs went over her eyes. Adrien never saw Marinette with her hair open and looking at her smile while she was looking at her dress, he couldn't help but blush. He grew closer to Marinette.

"Marinette, you look beautiful with your hair open!" said Adrien. He didn't notice what he had said until Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and her cheeks were red. When he finally realised what he had just said, he also began to blush.

"Ww-what?" cried Marinette

 **Hehe! I actually enjoyed making this chapter more than the other. It was because of one review that helped me. Thank you so much! I will make a chapter where they go to the school dance very soon. Sorry I didn't get to make it yesterday, I went out for the whole day. I didn't know how to describe the costumes properly but I hope it helped you make an image. Wait for the next chapter and please review so I could get some help for the next one. See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Before the School Dance

**Hi Guys, I saw all the reviews and thank you so much to all of you. Also I know I'm a bad person for not saying this before but thank you to all the people who are following this story and put it as favourite, YOU GUYS ARE CLAWSOME!**

Alya and Nino came by to see Marinette's and Adrien's costumes. When they entered, Adrien and Marinette were looking at each other with red faces.

"Uh, hello..." said Alya

Both of them turned to see their best friend and started to rub the back of their heads. Alya and Nino were holding their suits. Marinette and Adrien looked at it and starting complimenting them for it.

"What about yours, dude?" said Nino

"Huh, oh yeah here's mine and here's Marinette's." said Adrien

"Those look gorgeous!" said Alya

Alya, Nino and Adrien left saying goodbye to Marinette. The next day, the four met in class. It was the big day and all of them were excited.

"Hey Marinette, I can't wait to see you in that dress!" said Adrien

Marinette went pink and said a quiet thank you.

"Adrikins, your going with moi, right?" said Chloe.

"Uh, No sorry, I'm going with Marinette, we already made matching costumes!" exclaimed Adrien. He was so happy he was going to the dance with Marinette and not Chloe.

After school, Adrien gave Marinette a gift.

"What is it, Adrien?" asked Marinette.

"Actually, I found this lying near your house, it says it's from Chat Noir." replied Adrien

"Chat Noir?" said Marienette.

So she went home and opened the present. She looked like she was going to cry. It was a necklace that had a little kitty on it. She wore it and spun around in happiness. Meanwhile, a big, sneaky kitty was looking from her window and had a cheeky grin.

 **Sorry guys! This was short. I wanted to make it the school dance one but I don't have enough time because I have something important coming up. I hope you guys liked it. Wait for the next chapter and leave a review.** **Oh BTW, this is the link on the little kitty necklace that I was thinking about:** **. /url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjLkbLMtY7LAhVKhhoKHaczBMAQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2FPammyJ-Momma-Crystal-Pendant-Necklace%2Fdp%2FB002Z8SYXU&bvm=bv.114733917,d.d2s&psig=AFQjCNFEwgXGoHXu1KTlSwhKLj0dgNfN2A&ust=1456335200387432**


	5. Chapter 5 - The School Dance

**Thank you everyone for loving my Story. - Thank you so much** **For the other reviews - I'm really glad you guys liked it. Sorry guys, I kept you waiting for the next chapter. Too busy with school starting again and homework. So here's the new chapter.** **Marinette goes to the School Dance and Adrien realises something ;)**

"Marinette, hurry up!" screamed Alya. "We're going to be late for Nino and Adrien."

"Coming, Alya, just need to curl one more bit!" said Marinette.

She came rushing down the stairs and nearly tripped but Alya caught her. Marinette wore the dress and headband she made and had a black and green smokey eye, she had red lipstick and curled her hair.

"You look damn, girl!" said Alya.

"Thanks, you too!" said Marinette.

They looked out the window and saw Nino and Adrien waiting for them next to a limo.

"Let's go make the two blush!" teased Alya.

The two girls went out and met the eyes of the boys. Nino and Alya went in the limo and started chatting. Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien were outside the limo, staring at each other.

"You look beautiful!" said Adrien, with a Chat-like grin.

"Thanks, you do too, I mean you look handsome, not that your not beautiful but you are!" stuttered Marinette.

Adrien chuckles and escorts Marinette into the limo. The whole ride was silent and no one spoke. Then they arrived. Marinette gazed at the decorations and not noticing, she held Adrien's hand. Adrien looked down at the joint hands and blushed. He got to know more of Marinette and started to like her. He pulled her into the school. Everyone was dancing. Alya and Nino joined everybody. Marinette and Adrien went to get ad drink. They both reached their hands for the same glass and touched each other's hand. They quickly moved their hands to other glasses. Adrien saw Chloe coming towards him. He quickly put Marinette closer to him and kissed her cheeks. Marinette went red in one way and Chloe went red in another way.

"How dare this brat get a kiss, Adrikins?!" cried Chloe.

Everyone stared at the trio. Alya and Nino went up to them.

"What's going on?" whispered Alya (to Marinette).

"I-I dunno..." she replied.

Everybody went back to minding their own business when a slow song came on.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, I needed to get Chloe away, anyway, will you da-" said Adrien until he was rudely interrupted.

"Adrikins, will you dance with me?" asked Chloe. But before he could say anything, Chloe pulled him away from Marinette and put her hand on his shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at Marinette. Marinette then heaard a voice behind her.

"Will you, um, dance with me, Marinette? asked Nathaniel.

Marinette thought for a moment because she was meant to be dancing with Adrien but because he was with someone else, she decided to go for it.

"Yes." replied Marinette.

They both danced and Adrien looked at them jealously. 'Why am I feeling jealous.' he thought

"Chloe, I got to call my dad for some important reason." he lied. He went up to the roof of the school and sighed. Plagg came out and noticed the boy's feeling and decided not to moan about cheese. Marinette left Nathaniel as his mum called him and she went up to the roof to calm down as well. There, she saw Adrien.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" asked Marinette. Adrien looked back.

"No, I'm just... sorry, I didn't know Chloe would react like that!" said Adrien.

"It's fine but what are you doing here?" asked Marinette.

"I just needed to get away from Chloe, that's all." he replied.

"Nope, that's a lie, tell me the real reason!" said Marinette.

"Well, its that when I saw you with Nathaniel, I got jealous, I think I might like you..." said Adrien. He blushed and so did Marinette.

"Well, I like you too!" said Marinette. All the weight came off her shoulders as she confessed.

"Really?!" said Adrien. But then he remembered he already knew Marinette had a crush on him via Chat Noir.

He went closer to Marinette and kissed her. Marinette was so happy she thought she might burst. Adrien went near her ears and whispered, "J'taime." (I love you)

They both went back to the dance and realised that nearly everyone left. Just Alya and Nino were there.

"Where were you two?" asked Alya.

"We had to get fresh air as Chloe was being annoying." replied Marinette. All of them laughed. They all went home.

Marinette changed and wiped her makeup off. She was still thinking about the kiss. But then she started to think about Chat. She remembered that Chat had helped her with everything and wanted to thank him. She blushed as she thought of Chat.

"Marinette, what are you thinking about?" asked Tikki as she flew out of her purse.

"Chat Noir!" she sighed and looked for her necklace that Chat gave. It wasn't on her necklace. She messed up her room looking for it.

"Marinette calm down!" said Tikki.

"No, Chat gave it to me, it's too precious, I knew I would lose it. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him!" She cried. Then she realised what she said. She loved him?

"Oh no!" said Tikki. "You just got into a relationship with Adrien and now..."

"Forget that, I LOST THE NECKLACE!" she screamed. Then she heard a knock on her window. It was Chat. What was she going to say to him?

"I love you!" said Chat. Whoops, he forgot he was Chat and not Adrien.

"What?" said Marinette.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything!" said Chat.

"No, I like you too!" said Marinette

Chat felt like everything broke into pieces. He thought Marinette liked the Adrien him but no.

"I'm just so confused, I like Adrien and you, but I don't know what to do!" cried Marinette.

"Does this Adrien guy like you too?" asked Chat.

"Yes," replied Marinette.

"Then you got your answer! I still like Ladybug so its fine, don't worry!" said Chat. He liked Ladybug and Marinette. But he knew Ladybug would never love him. But he was happy with Marinette.

"I will have to go now, Princess," said Chat. "Like you, I have school too, bye!"

The next morning, Marinette entered the class and saw Adrien. He winked at her and her heart melted but she was still dreaded that she could find her necklace. Then a sight caught her eyes. Chloe was wearing the same necklace! She remembers Chloe pushing her but also pulling her away from Adrien (last night).

"YOU STOLE MY NECKLACE!" shouted Marinette.

Adrien looked at Chloe's neck and saw the necklace he gave Marinette.

"I was looking for it last night and you had it the whole time, Chloe!" said Marinette.

"Liar, I found this at the Jewellery store!" said Chloe.

Adrien quietly left the classroom and transformed into Chat Noir.

"Hey, fellow people, Oh, Hi Marinette!" said Chat.

Marinette looked at him crying and she ran up to Chat.

"Chat, I'm so sorry, I lost your necklace!" said Marinette.

"And she accused me of stealing it!" said Chloe.

Chat went up to Chloe.

"I got Marinette's necklace made, you can't find it in the store!" said Chat.

"Well- I liked Marinette's necklace so I got it made too!" said Chloe.

"Ok, give me your necklace, I want to see it!" said Chat.

"Ok, but I don't know how you're going to prove its hers." said Chloe taking the necklace off.

Chat turned the necklace around and showed everybody the writing on it. It said 'From Chat Noir'.

"Anything to say, Chloe?" asked Chat.

"Ugh, she kept on showing it to other people and everybody was complimenting her, it was so annoying, they should be complimenting me!" screamed Chloe.

Chat gave the necklace to Marinette and left. When the school day was over, she was thinking about Chat. 'Chat said he had school like me then why was he here? There were no akuma attacks and we're not meant to do patrols at this time'. Then she realised Adrien wasn't there when Chat came. Did Adrien find out that she liked Chat?

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Its longer than the others. Sorry for all the revealing, I just couldn't wait. I'm a fan of my story :D. Please review and give me ideas for my next chapter. I wonder if Adrien has answers for Marinette's questions...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Questions and Sleep

**Hi Guys, I loved the reviews and I read over my Chapter yesterday and found so many mistakes, I'm so sorry guys. I think I might post every weekend but I will try to post on weekdays as well. SO Marinette confuses herself with Chat and asks him random questions.**

"Marinette, calm down, I'm sure he will come." said Tikki, trying to comfort Marinette. But Marinette just couldn't be comforted, she had to find the answers to her questions. She got a text from Adrien - _I will be coming over at 8 today to finish our project and to meet you, Love A._ Project? What Project?

"When you were thinking about Chat during class, your teacher mentioned a project related to the school dance, it's about Ladybug and Chat Noir again. She also partnered you up with Adrien." explained Tikki.

"Oh, wait, 8 O'CLOCK IS IN 1 HOUR, I NEED TO CLEAN UP MY ROOM!" panicked Marinette. She took all her photos off and brought out stuff for the project. They had to do a visual project and talk about how Ladybug and Chat Noir fight and work as a team. Then she heard a knock on her window. It was Chat.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" said Chat

"I need you to explain something," said Marinette. "Weren't you meant to be at school when you came to my class?"

Chat was scared. He didn't know how to answer Marinette.

"I mean, if you came into my class during your school time, that means you are a student in this school...right?" said Marinette.

"Um... Marinette, I don't know how to explain this to you but yes I am." said Chat.

"There's another question, when you came in, Adrien was gone at the time, do you know where he was?" asked Marinette

"Yes, uh, I saw him running to the toilets." replied Chat.

"Ok, I need to get ready, Adrien is coming round for a project about you and m- I mean Ladybug," said Marinette.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that, apparently me and Ladybug are the judges." said Chat

"W-what?!" said Marinette. How was she going to be there as Marinette and as Ladybug at the same time? Maybe Adrien can fill in for her as well.

"Chat, um you need to go, my boyf- I mean Adrien is coming soon..." said Marinette.

"Your boyfriend?" teased Chat with a grin.

"Be quiet, Chat, you have to go, he might be here anytime!" said Marinette.

"No, he'll be here at 8... I mean got to go, bye!" said Chat and he rushed out the window.

"Wait, how did he know Adrien is coming at 8?" said Marinette.

"I don't know, maybe he heard you when you shouted '8 O'CLOCK IS IN 1 HOUR'? said Tikki.

"Maybe, or it could be something else..." said Marinette but before she could think, she heard a knock on her trap door.

"Hey Marinette!" said Adrien

"Oh, uh, HI A-adrien!" said Marinette.

"You got the stuff ready?" asked Adrien.

"Yup!" said Marinette. "Um... but I don't think I will be here on the day, it will be judged, I have an appointment."

"Oh, uh that's fine, we have to hand in our project the day before so it's okay but the problem is I also won't be here on the day." said Adrien.

"Oh, so then there's no point on doing the project as it's a visual project." said Marinette.

"Um, it doesn't have to be a visual project, we can just make it and the teacher can show it to the rest of the class and to Ladybug and Chat Noir!" said Adrien.

"Yeah..." said Marinette

They spent nearly 2 hours making their project and laughing how the two knew so much about the heroes. Then suddenly Adrien felt tired and asked Marinette if he can sleep on her bed. She let him sleep on her bed but then after a while she also felt sleepy and her eyes were about to shut, without noticing, she slept on the bed next to Adrien. The both of them had a problem where they would hug a stuffed toy so they hugged each other. The two kwamis came out of their hiding place and sighed.

"Humans, you can never understand them.." said Plagg while eating cheese.

"Yes, but Plagg, don't you think Marinette and Adrien will find out very soon about their identities?" said Tikki.

"Yes, that means it will be our time to protect them when they find out. If either of them gets akumatised then there is a chance that the other will be harmed." said Plagg.

"So you do have a heart..." said Tikki

"Yes, he's my boy, I can't only think of cheese, you know?" said Plagg.

"Yes but for now let them sleep and we'll wake them up in the morning." said Tikki. The two kwamis slept next to their owners and the night passed.

 **Even though this was short, I thought it was pretty cool. I added some Tikki and Plagg in here. They are so cute. I realised that I didn't add enough of Plagg in my story and he is one of my favourite characters :D I might add some revealing in the next few chapters. Please review and give me ideas on what to do for the next chapter, Ooh I don't own this show (do I have to say this all the time... :D)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Confusion

**I put in a twist here but I might need to tell you guys that this will be short but I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer (maybe tomorrow)**

The next morning, Adrien heard a scream. It was Marinette. He realised that they were both sleeping on the same bed. Fortunately, Tom and Sabine left the bakery before checking on Marinette. Adrien quickly rushed out and went home. It was Saturday so he didn't need to go to school and look awkwardly at Marinette. He decided not to go to Marinette's room as Chat as all he would do is stammer. On the Sunday morning, Marinette was walking home from the grocery store. Adrien transformed into Chat to check if Marinette was okay. For some reason, when she spotted him, she was walking really fast. Chat jumped down in front of her and Marinette stopped, looking at the floor with red cheeks. Did Marinette find out about Chat's identity?

"Hey, Princess!" said Chat

"Chat, please leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you after what happened yesterday!" said Marinette.

"Ww-what happened yesterday?" asked Chat, now his heart was beating really fast.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" screamed Marinette, her eyes were tearing up, "YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT?!" said Chat, he never came to Marinette's room as Chat yesterday. "What do you mean? I didn't come to your house yesterday and even if I did, I would never do that to you!" something was wrong.

"Please, Chat leave me alone!" said Marinette. She ran away, crying.

There was a confusion. He didn't go to her room as Chat. When Chat went on patrol, he realised that Ladybug didn't come, she never missed a patrol! But because there was no sign of an Akuma, he left and decided to check on Marinette. When he looked through her window, he saw a crying and scared Marinette and a very similar figure...

 **Ooh, I wonder what happens next! I wrote this at the night but I'll try to make the next chapter tomorrow. Even though it was short, I hope you liked it! OH, also quick thing, The projects have been shown and Marinette and Adrien didn't come but Ladybug and Chat did. Sorry, not making chapter on that because I'm really focused on this plot! GOODNIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Copycat and New Girl

**Hello everyone, last night I posted Chapter 7 and then I thought if I read Chapter 7 then I would probably want Chapter 8 as soon as possible. I know what you guys want so here is when this Chapter gets interesting with a slight Copycat (Kind of stole the villain from the episode :D) and a new girl comes to school.**

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was him? Wait no it can't be him because he is outside but then why is 'he' in there? It's so confusing, he thought. Then he saw the Copycat try to touch Marinette. He barged inside and went on top of the copycat bringing them both down.

"Chat?" said Marinette "There's two of you?"

"No I'm the real Chat, he is the fake one!" screamed both Chats.

"Uh, I have no idea who is who." said Marinette.

"Marinette, you have got to trust me, I'm the real one." said one of the Chats

"Okay, what did you give me on the night before the school dance?" said Marinette

"Um... a Bracelet?" said one of the Chat.

"NO, a necklace!" said Marinette and she whacked the fake Chat in the face with her bag.

"We need Ladybug, I think there's an Akuma inside of him!" said Chat

Marinette was worried. She didn't know how to leave and transform.

"Uh, wait, let's ask the Copycat why he's like this!" said Marinette, distracting Chat from his thoughts.

"You left me on the night of the dance when I went to speak to my Mum and when I went to your room the next day, I saw Chat Noir with you!" said the Copycat

"Nathaniel?" said Marinette.

"It's not Nathaniel, it's COPYCAT!" screamed Nathaniel.

"Chat, you distract him and I will go look for Ladybug." whispered Marinette.

"Okay, but hurry up, also give me your necklace, I will wear it so that Ladybug knows who's who" said Chat

Marinette gave him the necklace and went out of the room while Chat distracted Copycat. She transformed and ran into the room.

(Long story short) She cleansed the akuma and ran away to de-transform. She came back as Marinette.

"Did you guys defeat him?" asked Marinette.

"Yes, I'll send the boy home, okay?" said Chat

"Mhm."

The next morning at school, Marinette went into the classroom, just to see a new girl being introduced by Miss Bustier.

"This is Maya, she'll be in our class, I want you all to be nice to her." said Miss Bustier. "Adrien, where is Nino?"

"He's ill, miss." said Adrien

"Okay, Maya sit next to Adrien for today." said Miss Bustier

Maya and Adrien chatted to each other while doing their work and seemed to get along.

"Marinette, don't you feel jealous that the new girl is with your boyfriend?" asked Alya

"No, it's better her than Chloe." replied Marinette "Besides, I know he likes me so it's fine."

"True." said Alya but she wasn't convinced. She didn't want this new girl to get in between Marinette and Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette, can I cancel our date today, Maya is new to Paris so I'm going to give her a tour." said Adrien

"Sure." said Marinette, she felt bad but she was happy that Adrien was being nice.

The next morning, everyone was gathering around Alya's phone and murmuring. Chloe looked like she was going to burst. When Marinette entered, everyone went silent.

"What's going on?" asked Marinette

"Nothing!" said everybody.

But Marinette found it suspicious and tried to take Alya's phone away.

"Marinette, let go!" shouted Alya

"No, not until I see what's going on!" said Marinette.

She succeeded on the tug of war and saw a horrifying sight. All over the news, was picture of Adrien and Maya, kissing...

 **Whaddya think? Wait till you find the reason behind this. There'll probably be a MariChat moment next chapter. Hoped you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Love and Hate

**Hi Everyone, I kind of maybe lame on these ideas in this Chapter but eh. Anyway I need to tell you guys that I won't be updating on this story in the Easter Holidays because I'm going to another country and they don't have Wi-Fi. But I will update until then and after. Anyway enough blabbering, let's go!**

Marinette looked at the photo. There was a few minutes silent and then Alya broke it.

"It's fine, Marinette, he's a jerk!"

But Marinette didn't say anything. She ran out of school, not noticing, she pushed past Adrien.

"Marinette!" shouted Adrien but she ignored him. He went into the classroom and everyone's eyes looked down upon him.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" screamed Alya. She ran up to Adrien and grabbed him by the collar. Nino stood still, not doing anything to save his friend.

"What's going on, Alya, let go!" said Adrien

"WHAT'S GOING ON? 'WHAT'S GOING ON', YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT! WHAT IS THIS PHOTO ALL ABOUT?!" shouted Alya.

Adrien looked at the photo, wide-eyed.

"Marinette..." he said under his breath.

"Don't you dare take her name!" said Alya. Adrien somehow got out of Alya's hand and ran out of school to Marinette's house. But was it safe for him to go as Adrien? Her parents would have found out by now and Tom wouldn't like to see him.

"Plagg, claws out!" said Adrien. He entered Marinette's room and saw her face against her pillow and he could hear her sobbing.

"Marinette?" said Chat

"Chat?" said Marinette. She turned around and her face was red with tears running down her cheeks. She ran up to Chat and embraced him tightly.

"Chat, he..he hurt my feeling!" said Marinette.

"It's fine, you don't have to talk about it." said Chat. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Would..you give him a second chance?" asked Chat. His heart was racing.

"I.. don't know." she replied. "All I want to know, is why did he do that to me?"

Chat had her answer but couldn't say anything. Then her trap door creaked open.

"Marinette..." said Tom. Tom's eyes met Chat. He didn't like the sight of Chat hugging Marinette. His face went red with anger.

"Get out of here!" he said.

"Papa, it's fine, he's helping me calm down, please..." said Marinette. Tom didn't want to make matters worse so he left the two on their own.

"You know, your father didn't have to get _agreste_ -ive!" said Chat. Marinette tried to frown but giggled.

"Shut up, Chat!" said Marinette, still giggling. Marinette looked up at Chat and smiled. Both of them looked at each other. Slowly, Chat leaned into her. Marinette tried to back away but her body didn't move. It was a sweet simple kiss. Chat's miraculous beeped and they parted.

"See ya later, Princess!" said Chat.

"Bye, my prince" said Marinette, under her breath. She fell in love with Chat's kindness, when he came to help her every time. But Tikki, on the other hand, looked upset, she knew what was going on. She had to speak to Plagg. That night, Tikki slowly went out when Marinette was asleep. She entered Adrien's room and found Plagg sitting on his desk, looking angry.

"Plagg..." said Tikki.

"Tikki, why did he have to do that?" said Plagg, "When the poor girl finds out, who Chat is, she'll be heartbroken!"

"I know but that's not what I'm worried about, If she does find out, what if Ladybug gets akumatised for the first time and there's no one to cleanse the akuma?" said Tikki.

"We can''t even make them understand, I'll try to talk to the boy." said Plagg.

"Yes, please do, I can't bear to lose another Ladybug, she was the best so far." said Tikki, with tears in her eyes. "But. do you know why Adrien kissed that girl?"

"Yes, Maya revealed herself to be Ladybug..." said Plagg

"WHAT?!" said Tikki, "and you let her do that?"

"Well, I can't just come out, can I?" said Plagg

"But how did she know that Adrien like Ladybug?" asked Tikki.

"When Adrien talked to Maya for the first time, he said he kind of like Ladybug." said Plagg

"The girl is worse than Chloe!" said Tikki, "Anyway, I should get back, bye Plagg!"

"Bye Tikki." said Plagg.

When Tikki reached back, she looked at Marinette and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, I'll try and make your life better." she whispered.

"Tikki, what's going on?" groaned Marinette, as she woke up.

"Oh, um I felt bad when Adrien did that to you..." said Tikki.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." said Marinette and they both slept.

 **So I had more Tikki and Plagg. I also added MariChat. I gave the reason to Adrien's betrayal. I hoped you liked it. I realised that I made Adrien the bad one so I made Maya the bad one. Let's see what happens next. Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealousy and Permission

**I found some time to upload so here ya go! I don't know if this will be good also thanks for your reviews! I'm not sure but shall I do the 'Revealing Identities' next chapter?**

"MARINETTE, GET UP!" said Tikki

"Tikki, I don't want to face Adrien today, PLEASE!" said Marinette, groaning.

"That's it, Marinette, it's time for some pep-talk. You'll go there and you will not look him in the eyes." said Tikki, "He should be the ashamed one also I..I need to tell you something..." Tikki wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Marinette why Adrien liked someone else.

"Marinette, do you want to go to school?" asked Sabine.

"Yes Maman, I should be brave!" said Marinette.

"That's the spirit!" said Sabine.

Marinette got changed and went down, ran out of her home and reached school. When she entered, she tried not to look at Adrien. Alya waved at her with a convinced face but was sad for her best friend.

"Hey, Alya!" said Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette, You seem cheery!" said Alya. Adrien looked at Marinette and tried to talk to her but Alya gave him a death glare.

"Um.. yeah, sorry I ran out like that." said Marinette.

"It's fine." said Alya who looked at Nino. Nino wasn't looking at Adrien and neither talking to him.

"Marinette?" said Nathaniel.

"Huh? Yes, Nathaniel?" said Marinette, turning around. Nathaniel leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Nathaniel, shyly.

"Sure!" said Marinette, she needed to take her mind off Adrien. She needed to explain to Chat that she couldn't date him not because they don't know each other well or that they're partners but because Chat Noir looked a lot like Adrien. Adrien heard the conversation and fumed but he had Ladybug.

At break, Plagg came out of Adrien's pocket.

"Adrien, You need to understand this, you cannot date Marinette as Chat Noir!" said Plagg.

"No point, she's got Nathaniel." said Adrien in a 'not bothered way', "I need to speak to Marinette though about why I'm dating Maya."

Adrien ran up to Marinette.

"Um.. Marinette?" said Adrien. Marinette turned around and asked Alya to leave, who disobeyed but needed her friend to move on so she left.

"Yes?" said Marinette

"I know it's hurtful but can I tell you why I dated Maya?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, whatever." said Marinette.

"Because you should know I had a long time crush on Ladybug and Maya revealed to be Ladybug." said Adrien.

"WHAT?!" screamed Marinette. The girl fumed and ran away.

"Tikki!" said Marinette. Tikki came out.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" said Marinette.

"Yes, since last night but I truly wanted to tell you, at the same I didn't want you to feel upset." said Tikki.

"How dare she? She tricked my poor Adrien!" said Marinette.

"Marinette, don't get upset, I don't want you to get akumatised." said Tikki.

"Okay, Tikki." said Marinette.

"Do you think I should confess to Adrien that I'm Ladybug?" asked Marinette

"I'm going to have to speak to Chat Noir's kwami about that." said Tikki

"Why?" said Marinette.

"Because we both decide if we want our miraculous holders to reveal also I'll need to speak to Master Fu and Wyaz." said Tikki.

"Who are they?" asked Marinette, she couldn't believe she had so much to learn.

"Do you remember on the day you got your miraculous, you save a man from being run over?" said Tikki

"Yes..." said Marinette, remembering from day 1, she still felt guilty for trying to hit Tikki.

"That's Master Fu and his kwami is Wyaz." said Tikki.

"Okay, you wanna go now?" asked Marinette

"Yes." said Tikki and she left.

Marinette met Nathaniel and talked to him and a certain boy was looking from afar and felt jealous.

"Master Fu, the time has come." said Tikki

"Ah, I knew this day would come." said Master Fu

"What shall I do?" said Tikki

"You must tell them to reveal so that they don't get akumatised." he replied

"Okay." said Tikki. She went back to Marinette and gave her permission.

"Okay, here we go." said Marinette

 **I kind of took a bit from the origin. So please answer my question. Shall I let them reveal or not? There can be a vote and I will count up. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Final Battle Part 1

**Hey Guys, You guys will hate me for this but I'm thinking of getting Marinette akumatised... I know one of you told me not to but I really think it will be interesting. I hope you guys like this one. Summary: Marinette has one way of revealing to Adrien but suddenly there's something else ;)**

Marinette ran up to Adrien before he got into his limo but tripped and Adrien left. Marinette tried calling out to him but failed. Meanwhile, back with Adrien, he was really happy and there was a particular reason why. His mother has came back. He didn't want to question her as he only found out today from a text his Dad gave. Once he reached home, he embraced his mother.

"Mother, I missed you so much!" cried Adrien, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Oh my little Adri-cat!" said Rosette (his mother).

"Have you always called me that, mother?" asked Adrien

"Yes because you were always like a little cat when you were little, I wonder if you still are." said Rosette

You have no idea, thought Adrien. He chuckles and gives a smile to his Mother.

"Adrien, now we are one big happy family!" said his Father coming out of nowhere. Adrien was confused with sudden change but decided to keep quiet as he thought it was because his Mother came back.

"Yes, yes we are." whispers Adrien. A little black creature gives a smile to the happy boy.

"I hope you're happy, my boy!" said Plagg, quietly.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." says Nathalie. It was Marinette.

"Adrien, I-I need to tell you something!" said Marinette, trying to catch her breath.

Adrien's face lit up seeing one of his friends. He couldn't wait to introduce her but he had to keep quiet that she was his ex or else his Mother won't be happy. He hoped Marinette didn't say anything about it.

"Uh, Hey, Marinette, this is my Mum!" said Adrien

"Oh, Hi Adrien's mother!" said Marinette, cheerfully. Did she come at the wrong time?

"Oh so your Marinette! Adri-cat told me all about you, he even shows me pictures of you. He calls you princess!" said Rosette

"MOTHER!" said Adrien, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want Marinette to know he still liked her.

"Adri-cat is boyfriend-material!" said Rosette. Adrien felt even more embarrassed.

"Uh, why do you call him Adri-cat, Adrien's mother?" asked Marinette, politely.

"Oh please call me Rosette! My little Adrien is so much like a cat, that is why." said Rosette. Marinette then realised something, Adrien called her princess! The only other person to call her that is... Marinette grabbed Adrien by the hand and took him to his room.

"I need to talk to you!" said Marinette

"What is it, Marinette?" said Adrien

"Who is Ladybug?" asked Marinette

"Maya, why?" he asked

"It isn't!" said Marinette

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Adrien

"Tikki, transform me!" said Marinette. Once the transformation stopped, Adrien was speechless. She de-transformed and said one more thing, "Why did you play with my feelings as Chat Noir, Adrien?

Adrien was shocked by her words. She knew? Of course she would know, his Mum revealed that he called her princess.

"Mari-" said Adrien

"No, not this time!" said Marinette and she ran away, crying. Her feelings were being played even though she knew it wasn't him. He loved one girl but toyed with her feelings as Chat? How dare he?!

"Ah, heartbroken! One emotion that catches everyone! I'll help you take revenge but in return-" said Papillon before he was interrupted.

"I get Chat Noir's miraculous! And about Ladybug, you don't need to worry about that!" said Marinette, who transformed into Anti-bug. Black suit with red spots. But this one was unusual. As soon as she transformed into her evil self, she went back to her normal self but fainted when it happened. She fought the akuma but she had no idea there was an akuma inside of her.

"Marinette... No, wake up! I -I need to speak to Plagg..." said Tikki, feeling afraid as she saw what happened.

She ran up to Plagg. She explained to Plagg what happened and he also grew worried.

"We need to talk to Master Fu about this because if she fights it for too long, her akumatised self can get stronger than Papillon." said Plagg. They went to Master Fu and told him everything.

"If she gets akumatised, there'll be no one to cleanse the akuma!" said Master Fu, "Which in this case, you need to get the earrings off Marinette and give it to Chat for him to wear. You have the power to transform the Miraculous into an ring instead of earrings!" ( _I don't know if they can do that_ )

Tikki ran back to Marinette. Marinette was on the floor, sitting and holding her head.

"Tikki, I have a headache!" said Marinette.

"MARINETTE, YOU HAVE BEEN AKUMATISED AND YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE EARRINGS OFF AND GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" screamed Tikki

"WHAT?!" said Marinette. She took her earrings off and gave them to Tikki who ran away. But without her powers, Marinette grew weak and she let herself go into the dark side. Then she transformed. Tikki, in the meantime, went to Adrien.

"Chat Noir, I am-" said Tikki, before she was interrupted.

"I know, Plagg told me, Why did I do this to her?! It's all my fault!" said Adrien, "But for now, we have some work." He put both the rings on and said, "Plagg, Tikki, Transform me!" and he turned into BugNoir.

"Awesome, I feel so powerful!" said BugNoir. He had a similar costume of Chat's but had a Ladybug suit and Yoyo. He still had Cat ears, his bell and his baton.

 **That's part 1 made! Wait for Part 2. I made my own version up so don't judge me :D! Also the reason why I'm making the final battle is because I have to end this story soon and concentrate on my studies and homework. I'm only 13. I might make another ML+CN story after this one but I will have to see. It won't end here. There will be more parts. This story will end before I go on vacation. Sorry, I love making this story but I will have to end it at some point. Please leave reviews and wait for the next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 - I Love You

**It's been long and I read the reviews! Sorry for not updating, here is the last chapter!**

BugNoir carefully went behind Anti-bug and heard what was going on. Anti-bug had a butterfly ring around her eyes. He could hear a voice, a voice that did not belong to Marinette. It was Papillon.

"It is time, Ladybug, that you come to the dark side and get me Chat Noir's and your Miraculouses.

"Sure Papillon!" said Anti-bug

"Oh, hello Anti-bug!" said BugNoir. "I tried sending you a message but turns out you're also an anti-virus" BugNoir saw Anti-bug rolling her eyes and face palming but it wasn't Anti-bug, it was Marinette.

"Now that I know who you are, I could kill you and your family, you heartbreaker!" said Anti-bug

"Marinette, I love you, I never intended to hurt you , I swear! When I saw you as Chat Noir, I couldn't hold myself and I kissed you, I swear on my mother, I only love you, not Anti-bug or Maya, JUST YOU!" said BugNoir. Suddenly he saw shades of blue in Anti-bug's eyes instead of red( _A/N I didn't tell you but Marinette's eyes turns red when she is Anti-bug_ ). It was working, he had to get his Marinette back.

"GO AWAY FROM ME, DON'T COME NEAR ME!" said Anti-bug.

BugNoir leaned in closer to her and filled in the gap between the two. They kissed. Marinette was frozen but then sighed into the kiss. When they couldn't hold it any longer, they parted and took a breath. Marinette fainted and BugNoir caught her. He took her to his house and put her on his bed. BugNoir transformed into Chat again and Tikki sat beside Marinette. Tikki had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Marinette!" said Tikki. Just then Marinette woke up and Tikki gave her a hug, even though she was small. Marinette looked around and had a confused look on her face.

"Where am I?" said Marinette. Just then Chat de-transformed.

"You're safe with me." said Adrien.

"I-I'm sorry, I was a jerk to do that, Adrien!" said Marinette.

"It's fine, Princess!" said Adrien. Oh how long she yearned to hear those words coming from her prince.

"I love you, my prince!" said Marinette

"I love you too, my princess!" said Adrien and the for the rest of the night, they were both alone together, having their mushy moments while Plagg gagged. They just wanted to tease the poor kwami. Tikki giggled and sat beside Plagg. Marinette and Adrien made a deal. As their civilian selves, they will keep their relationship but as their alter-egos they will keep their partnership. They continued to love and fight. Who says there's no love in fight and war, maybe there is if you are a team!

 **Finished. I can't remember the saying, God! I might make a new story of ML + CN so stay tuned. I have some ideas. I loved this story and it's going to hurt me more than it does for you guys. Who knew it would go from 'Hello Kitty' to 'I love you' Anyway, I love you guys and hope you have a wonderful weekend. They may be some jealousy in my next ML story ;) Hehe Bye!**


	13. Not a comeback but an announcement

**So Guys, I have thought about it and I made a public account on Instagram and so you guys can follow me. Please do comment if you are a Follower of Bad Kitty or MariChat Moments (Finished). My Account is ladynoir_fanfiction_reader or LadyNoir Fanfiction Reader** ** _(Username)_** **;) Hope you guys follow me**


	14. Follow

Follow Mischievous kiss if you haven't already! Please this is the first story I have wrote with chapters that are so long. I don't want it to be a waste. Agh I got a cramp bye! 


End file.
